


A Matter of Trust

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [87]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sharpiesgal prompted for the <i>Fear</i> Theme: Iron Man, Tony, afraid of having things handed to him</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Matter of Trust

He never thought about the fact Tony never took anything anyone handed him except Pepper, until the day he inadvertently handed Tony something and he took it. He didn't even know why he did it. He'd never handed Tony anything before, he always sat it on the work bench next to him or something, but he never handed anything directly to Tony. He knew the story, when he'd started working in the lab with Tony, Pepper had taken him aside and told him about Tony's quirks one of which was his fear of taking anything from anybody but her. It was a matter of trust and Tony trusted very few.

Bruce wasn't even sure who was more surprised him or Pepper. Tony just flipped the folder he'd given him opened and started to read it, ignoring the twin looks of surprise on both their faces.

"He trusts you," Pepper said with a shrug.


End file.
